1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control toy car set, and more particularly, to a remote control toy car set with both cameras and rear vision mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional remote control toy car sets generally include a toy car and a remote control device. Housing of the toy car includes a driving module electrically connected to a first radio module. The remote control device includes a second radio module and a remote control module. The remote control module generates remote control signals, which are then received by the second radio module to be transferred out. The first radio module within the toy car receives remote control signals and transfers them to the driving device in order to control the operations of the toy car.
However, it is impossible for users of the toy car to have the sensation of actually being behind the wheel of the car. As well, the experience of controlling the toy car is not as real as playing a video game such as cart racing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy car set with cameras and rear vision mirrors in order to provide users of the toy car with the experience of actually being behind the wheel.
In accordance with the claimed invention, a remote control toy car set comprises a toy car with a housing that includes a driving device, and both a camera system and a first radio module fixed on the housing. The camera system functions in taking images of the toy car in motion and generating corresponding image signals. The first radio module electrically connects with both the driving device and the camera system for transferring of the image signals from the camera system and receiving radio control signals in order to control the operations of the driving device. The remote control toy car set also includes a remote control device for controlling the toy car.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a toy car is provided with cameras and rear vision mirrors for displaying to the user, images ahead and behind the toy car while controlling the operations of the toy car just as if the user was actually driving the car.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.